Total Cartoon Island
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Twentyeight weeks Twenty-Two contestants One run-down campground watch as Drama, Fighting, Love and Backstabbing unfolds. Right here on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND.
1. Total Cartoon Island: Cast List

**Hey EvilAngel666 here with the first installment of Total Cartoon Island. now just so there is no confusion here is the cast list.**

**Girls**

Berserk (Powerpuff Girls)

Brat (Powerpuff Girls)

Brute (Powerpuff Girls)

Trixie (Fairly Oddparents)

Dawn (Pokemon)

Bessie (The Mighty B)

Jesse (Pokemon)

Susie (Rugrats: All Grown Up)

Kimi (Rugrats: AllGrown Up)

Panini (Chowder)

Tootie (Fairly Oddparents)

**Guys**

Bart (The Simpsons)

Lucas (Pokemon)

Danny (Danny Phantom)

SpongeBob (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Patrick (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Squidward (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Chowder (Chowder)

Foop (Fairly Oddparents)

Timmy (Fairly Oddparents)

Meowth (Pokemon)

FlapJack (Marvelous Misadventures Of FlapJack)

**So There you go the full cast of TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND. Tell me what you think and who you would like to see win.**


	2. Ep 1 Not So Happy Campers

The camera fades in showing a rundown campground somewhere on an island in Canada. A tall and beautiful blonde woman is standing on a dock near the campground. She then looks at the camera.

Britney: Hi there I'm Britney Spears and I'm here to tell you that between recording my next album i'll be here hosting this brand new TV show. Twentyeight weeks Twenty-Two contestants One run-down campground right here on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND.

(Theme Song)

Britney: Welcome back now the contestants are finally arriving.

A yacht pulls up and drops off a nerdy girl with glasses.

Tootie: OH MY GOSH! i can't believe it I'm here.

Britney: Welcome Tootie.

Tootie: OH MY GOSH your Britney Spears I'm your biggest fan Eeeeeee.

Britney (Pointing to the end of the dock): Thank you...Now go stand over there.

Tootie: Okay

Britney:Now here is contestant number two

Another yacht pulls up and drops a boy with a pink hat.

Britney: Timmy Turner welcome.

Timmy: Thanks Britney...Is this were staying.

Tootie: TIMMY

Timmy: Oh god what is she doing here.

Tootie wraps Timmy into a huge bear hug.

Tootie: Oh Timmy i didn't realize that you would be here. Why didn't you tell me we could have come together.

Timmy: And thats why i didn't tell you.

Tootie: Oh Timmy your so funny.

Britney: Okay enough of them...here's number three.

Another yacht pulls up and drops of a girl with glasses and blonde pigtails.

Britney: Bessie Higgenbottom welcome.

Bessie (With a lisp): Thank Shoo

Britney: Your welcome now go stand over there.

Bessie: Okay

Another yacht pulls up and drops off two girls one African-American and one Asian.

Britney: Susie, Kimi welcome.

Susie: Wow Britney Spears i am a huge fan.

Kimi: Me To.

Britney: Thank you now go join the rest.

Susie & Kimi: Okay

Another yacht pulls up and drops of a boy with a striped shirt and a sailor hat.

Britney: FlapJack welcome.

FlapJack: Thanks Britney I'm so happy to be here.

Britney: Blah Blah Blah go stand over there with everyone else.

FlapJack: Okay you big meanie.

Another yacht pulls up and drops of an Asian girl wearing a purple sweater. She steps on the dock and looks at the other contestants disgusted.

Britney: Trixie welcome

Trixie: Ugh you can not make me stay here...I'm so calling my parents.

Bessie: Hi Thrixie it lookshs like we'll be you besth friendsh for the nexth twenty-eight weeksh.

Trixie (Disgusted): Thats nice

Timmy: Trixie hi.

Trixie (Sarcastic): Timmy you here to yay.

Another yacht pulls up and drops of three girls one with red hair, one with, blonde hair and one with black hair.

Britney: Berserk, Brat and Brute otherwise known as the Powerpunk girls welcome.

Berserk: Whatever

Brat: Get Lost

Brute: Fuck You

Britney: There gonna bring lots of drama.

Brat: I really don't wanna stay here.

Britney: You signed the contracts deal with it.

Brat then takes her copy of the contract and rips it in half. Then she throws it into the lake.

Brat: Bye Bitch

Britney then grabs Brats arm.

Britney: Not so fast girlie we always have over one-thosand copies of the contracts so if you don't mind go stand over there with your sisters.

Brat: Hmph

Britney: Okay now give it up for (look at contestant sheet) Squidward.

Another yacht pulls up and drops of a walking talking Octopus.

Squidward (Nasally): Oh God is this were we are staying.

Britney: You betcha.

Squidward: Well at least SpongeBob isn't here.

Britney: speaking of SpongeBob here he is with his BFF Patrick.

Squidward: Nooooooooooooo

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a walking and talking sponge and starfish.

SpongeBob: Oh my gosh Patrick look its a summer camp.

Patrick: Oh I always wanted to go to summer camp Eeeeeeeeeee.

SpongeBob: Oh Patrick look its Squidward.

Patrick: Yay

Squidward: No get away from me.

SpongeBob and Patrick tackle Squidward into a huge bear hug.

Britney: Okay while they get acquainted lets meet Dawn.

Another yacht pull up and drops off a girl in a black and pink dress.

Britney: Welcome Dawn.

Dawn: OH MY GOSH YOUR JAMIE-LYNN SPEARS EEEEEEE.

Britney: No i'm her older sister Britney.

Dawn: Oh...wait were am I.

Britney: Your on the show you auditioned for.

Dawn: What show.

Britney: The one your on now.

Dawn: I'm on a TV show where.

Britney (Slightly Irritated): Just go stand over there.

Dawn: Okey Dokey.

Dawn then skips over to the rest of the contestants and stands next to Trixie.

Another yacht pull up and drops off a boy wearing an orange hat.

Britney: Lucas welcome.

Lucas: Thanks Britney.

Lucas starts walking towards the rest of the contestants until he sees Dawn and stops dead in his tracks.

Lucas (while bushing): Uhh hi i'm Lucas.

Dawn: Hi i'm...wait i forget who I am.

Trixie: Her names Dawn.

Lucas: Dawn thats a beautiful name.

Dawn (while Blushing): Why thank you.

Britney: Aww so adorable it makes me sick.

Another boat pulls up and drops off a boy with jet-black hair and blue eyes.

Britney: Danny welcome.

Danny:Thanks Britney its so great to be here.

Britney: Good oh and remember you can't use your ghost powers while your here.

Danny: I know.

Danny then goes and stands next to Brat. She then looks at him and he looks back. they stare into each others eyes for about two seconds then they look away blushing.

Britney: God what is with all the lovey-dovey crap.

Another boat pulls up and drops off a walking talking purple bunny-bear-cat thing.

Chowder: Whoo-Hoo

Britney: Chowder welcome.

Chowder: I'm so happy to be here this is just so...

Brat: Let me guess awsome.

Chowder: Yeah thanks.

Chowder then grabs Brat and Danny into a huge bear-hug.

Chowder: Are you two going to be on my team.

Brat (Sarcastic): Oh God i hope so.

Another boat pulls up and drops off a walking talking pink bunny-cat thing.

Britney: Panini welcome.

Panini: Thanks...(Gasps)...Num-Nums.

Berserk: Num-Nums oh god i feel sorry for that loser.

Chowder: Panini I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Panini then chases Chowder all over the dock.

Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Panini: Oh Stop being silly Num-Nums.

Another boat pulls up and drops of a yellow-skinned boy with spiky hair.

Britney: Bart welcome.

Bart: Do i really have to stay here.

Britney: Well i can always call you parole-officer a tell him to take you back to juvie.

Bart: Nah i'm good.

Bart then walks down the dock and joins the rest of the contestants he then turns to Trixie.

Bart: Hey good-looking how about you meet me at the campfire pit later.

Trixie: Get Lost you disgusting creep

Bart: Ooh playing hard to get...I like that.

Trixie (Disgusted): Uggh.

Another yacht pulls up and drops off a dark blue floating baby.

Britney: Foop welcome to the island.

Foop: Thank you Miss Spears i plan on winning this TV show.

Timmy: Good luck loser your going to need it.

Foop: Ahh Turner i can already predict that your going to go home very early...(Foop gets cut off by Dawn pulling him into a suffocating death hug)

Dawn: Aww your so cute. I just wanna hug you and squeeze you to death.

Foop: Can't Breath.

Dawn (dropping Foop and seeing a squirrel): Ooh a squirrel.

Foop: Oh Thank God.

Britney: Okay losers shut up now and give it up for the last two contestants Jesse and Meowth.

The last boat pulls up and drops off two people a girl with long red-purple hair and a walking talking cat.

Britney: Jesse, Meowth welcome.

Jesse: Thanks although i'm going to win.

Meowth: Not so fast i'm going to win.

Jesse: No Me.

Meowth: No Me.

Britney: Okay both of you just shut-up. Now all of you report to the bonfire pit where i'll explain the rules and split you into teams.

**The Bonfire Pit**

Britney: Okay now here is how things are going to go. For the next twentyeight weeks you are going to stay here at this run-down campground. Everyone here around you are your competitors. They may also be your friends, your enemies and maybe even a significant other. Now the rules of the game. Everyday you will compete in challenges. the winners of the challenges will have access to the snack shack. While the losers will come back here to the Bonfire Pit where you will vote one of you fellow teammates off the show. The eliminated camper will the return to the Dock Of Shame and get on the Boat Of Losers and you can not come back EVER!

Now another thing is the confessional which is an outhouse where you can either spill your beens about your thoughts about the game so far or how you feel about your fellow competiers. Now i'm going to split you into two teams. If i call your name please come stand over here to my left.

Danny

Brat

Trixie

Dawn

Bessie

Chowder

SpongeBob

Susie

Timmy

Squidward

And Meowth

Congratulations you guys will now be known as the Screaming Gophers.

Britney the tosses them a green banner with a picture of a vicious Gopher on it

Chowder: Sweet i'm a gopher.

Patrick: Wait SpongeBob is a gopher I have to be a Gopher.

Panini: Me too i have to be with my Num-Nums

Britney: Enough now as for the rest of you

Bart

Berserk

Brute

Lucas

Jesse

Kimi

Panini

Patrick

FlapJack

Foop

And Tootie

You guys will now be known as the Killer Bass.

Britney the tosses them a Red banner with a picture of a vicious Bass on it

Patrick: But SpongeBob is a gopher i have to be a gopher.

Kimi: Patrick is it c'mon it'll be okay.

Patrick: I have to be with SpongeBob.

Panini: And i have to be with my Num-Nums.

Kimi: c'mon you guys it'll be okay.

Patrick & Panini: But But...

Britney: Okay Guys now go get settled in your cabins and the get lunch cause your first challenge is in one hour.

Bart (Pointing to Trixie): Can I request a bed under her.

Trixie: Ughh gross the beds aren't Co-Ed you creep...Wait are they?

Britney: No they aren't Boys will have one side of the cabin while Girls will have the other with a wall separating them. Now go relax

**Screaming Gophers Cabins (Girls)**

Brat: Ughh this place is disgusting.

Trixie: Yeah but not as disgusting as your face weird goth girl.

Brat: I'm Punk not Goth you stuck-up princess

Trixie (Sarcastic): Why thank you

Susie: You need to chilax miss prissy-pants.

Trixie: Shut Up you ghetto-trash

Susie: Oh your asking for it.

Trixie: Bring it

Bessie: Okay letsh not figthth okay.

Trixie: Fine i don't need this shit anyway

Susie: Your lucky you spoiled little bitch.

Dawn: Um i'm confused where is the spa

Brat: There isn't one.

Dawn: But where do i take a shower.

Susie: In the communal Wash-rooms.

Dawn: Huh.

Brat: It means we wash together idiot.

Dawn: Nooooooooooooooooo

**Screaming Gophers Cabins (Guys)**

Chowder: Damn I'm glad its just us guys in here and not any girls in here with us.

Danny and Timmy give him a very strange look.

Chowder: No i didn't mean it that way I love chicks.

**Confessionals**

**Trixie: Ughh so far i've had to deal with a disgusting creep, a weird goth girl and miss ghetto trash...This is going to be so easy to win they might as well right me the check now.**

**Brat: Umm Okay...So Far this sucks**

**Dawn (Standing backwards facing the toilet): Where's the camera.**

**Chowder: This is so Awsome Whoo-Hoo Yeah**

**End Confessionals**

Britney (Over the intercom): Okay losers report to the mess-hall for lunch challenge in thirty.

**Mess-Hall**

Britney: This is were you will have breakfast, lunch and dinner. And this is Orange our cook.

Annoying Orange: Hey Hey Britney can you do this. (Orange flips upside down and stick his tongue) Nyah Nyah nyah nyah nyah.

Britney: enjoy.

Brat: Um okay i don't wanna be predictable and complain on the first day but i think my food is moving.

Orange then take a hammer and hits her food with it.

Brat: Thanks i guess.

Brat then goes and sits down next to Danny.

Brat: God this food looks like dog-barf.

Danny: Yeah i know it makes wanna puke.

**Confessionals**

**Brat: Wow Danny is really cool I...I really think he's pretty awsome.**

**Danny: Brat is just a really cool person i can't wait to get to know her more.**

**End Confessionals**

Britney: Okay guys time to get ready for your first challenge.

Kimi (Sarcastic): Yay

FlapJack: Oh c'mon its out first challenge how bad can it be.

**The 100 ft. Cliff**

FlapJack: Oh Shit

(Commercial Break)

The Camera fades in on the 100 ft. cliff with Bessie looking over scared.

Bessie: Wow Thatsh really high.

Britney: Yep 100 ft...Now here are the rules see the outer ring down there in the water?

All Contestants: Yes.

Britney: Good now here is what you have to do...you will jump of this cliff into the water...now you want to aim for the tiny ring inside the big ring. because the bigger ring is filled with psychotic man-eating sharks. Killer Bass your up first.

Kimi: So who wants to go first.

No one says anything.

Kimi: Okay here goes nothing.

Kimi jumps followed buy Brute, Tootie, Berserk, Lucas Bart and FlapJack.

FlapJack: Adventure

Foop: I'm just to scared.

Britney: Okay but you have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day.

Foop: Damn

Britney: Jesse your up.

Jesse: No Thank you I Have a medical Condition.

Britney: What kind of medical condition.

Jesse: One That prevents me from jumping of a cliff.

Britney: are sure you might cost your team the win and then they would hate you.

Jesse: Its a calculated risk i've seen the other team and i predict that at least nine of them won't jump.

Britney: Okay Chicken.

(Britney Puts a chicken hat on Jesse's head.)

Okay now thats 7 jumpers and two chickens wait who hasn't jumped.

Patrick: I'm not jumping without SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: We have to be on the same team please.

SpongeBob & Patrick: Please please please please.

Panini: I'll Switch teams with him.

Britney: Fine Panini your now on the Screaming Gophers...SpongeBob, Patrick you both on the Killer Bass.

Panini: Hey Num-Nums were on the same team now.

Chowder: Nooooooo I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

SpongeBob: What about Squidward he needs to be a bass to.

Squidward: No i don't.

Britney: No More Team Switching now jump

SpongeBob & Patrick: were coming Killer Bass.

They both jump off the cliff.

Britney: Screaming Gophers your up.

Trixie: I am soooo not jumping.

Dawn: If she's not doing it i'm not either.

Susie: And why aren't you jumping.

Trixie: Because were on national TV i'll get my hair wet.

Susie: Oh Hell No Were going to lose this challenge because little miss stuck-up spoiled rotten bitch dosn't want get her hair wet.

Trixie: Fuck You ugly piece of Ghetto trash.

Susie: Shut the fuck up you anorexic prom-queen wannabe.

Trixie: Well at least i'm popular.

Susie: That's It.

Susie then picks Trixie up and throws her off the cliff as she screams the whole way down until she lands in the safe zone.

Trixie: Susie you are so dead.

Susie: Hey I threw you into the safe zone didn't I now i just hope i can hit it to.

Susie then jumps follow by Brat, Danny, Bessie, Timmy, Panini, Meowth and Dawn.

Dawn: I Though this was going to be a talent contest.

Britney: Yeah right funny.

Dawn jumps off the cliff screaming all the way.

Squidward looks over the edge.

Squidward: No way am i doing this.

Britney: Fine chicken.

Britney puts the chicken hat on Squidward as he walks back down the mountain.

Britney: Okay Chowder your the last jumper of the day.

**Confessionals**

**Bart: So i'm staring at this guy and i'm thinking that there is no way that he's going to jump.**

**Brat: I actually thought he might die.**

**End Confessionals**

Chowder: Okay I am going to die now I am going to fucking die now.

Chowder then runs and jumps off the cliff screaming all the way. He the lands in the safe zone.

Chowder (Cheerring): Yes I'm alive i'm alive.

Britney: and the Screaming Gophers win first part of the challenge.

Screaming Gophers(Cheering): Yay

Britney: And your prize is a set of wheel barrels to carry your crates. Killer Bass you got to carry them by hand.

Brute: Fuck.

Britney: What Will happen next stay tuned to find out.

(Commercial Break)

The Contestants are then moving the crates to the campground. The screaming gophers are happily pulling the crates in the wheel barrels the won. While the Killer Bass are angrily pulling and carrying the heavy crates.

Jesse: God this is so hard.

Brute the walks over then picks up Jesse's crate like it ways nothing and hands it to Jesse.

Brute: Pick up your crate chicken.

Jesse: I'm not a chicken i'm an incredibly smart girl you guys need me.

Bart: Yeah right.

Jesse: Fuck You

Bart: You wanna go with me.

Jesse: I'm a girl you wouldn't hit a girl.

Bart: Why do you think i went to juvie.

Jesse: (Gasps)

**Confessionals**

**Bart: That is not the reason i went to Juvie I just said that to get miss prissy-pants to shut the fuck up.**

**Jesse: God I Hate Him.**

**Berserk: Bart is a fucking ass-hole and Jesse is weak great I'm on a team with idiotic losers.**

**End Confessionals**

SpongeBob and Patrick are pushing there crates when the get a funny feeling.

SpongeBob: Ooh i gotta tinkle

Patrick: Me too.

Then the run behind a bush and tinkle...a minute later there back to pushing the crates. Until the start to feel funny again.

SpongeBob: Ooh my butts really itchy.

Patrick: Mine too.

SpongeBob: Ooh Now mine staring to burn its so itchy i gotta scratch.

Patrick: Me Too

SpongeBob and Patrick start scratching there butts franticly.

Britney then shows up.

Britney: Um hello your kind of in the middle of a challenge.

Berserk: There butts are itchy.

Kimi: Um did you guys squat when you peed in the bushes.

SpongeBob and Patrick Shake there heads yes.

Kimi: Did you guys notice what kind of leaves you were squatting on.

SpongeBob: They were green oval shaped and all over the place.

Kimi: were the small and low to the ground.

SpongeBob and Patrick Shake there heads yes.

Kimi: You guys squatted on Poison Ivy.

SpongeBob & Patrick: Nooooooooo (They start screaming and running around franticly)

Britney: that is awsome.

The Screaming Gophers reach the campground.

Bessie: Look Itsh the campground

Brat: Okay lets get started opening these crates.

About thirty minutes later the Killer Bass finally arrive.

Berserk: Okay guys lets get started now.

Bart: Who died and made you queen.

Berserk: shut up you ogre and start building.

Bart: And what are you going to do.

Berserk: I'm supervising...somebody's got to do it.

Bart: Okay Princess you know what...

Brute: Shut The Fuck Up both of you and get working.

While there fighting Tootie goes over to the Screaming Gophers and starts helping Timmy.

Tootie: Hi Timmy.

Timmy: AHHHH...Oh Tootie you scared me...shouldn't you be helping your own team.

Tootie: Oh Timmy don't be silly they won't mind that i'm over here helping you.

Timmy: Okay.

Back with the Killer Bass

Berserk: Bart tighten that edge.

Bart: Will you shut the fuck up already.

Berserk: I'm in charge so do it.

Bart: No

Berserk: Then Your going home.

Bart: Yeah right Princess.

Brute: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Berserk & Bart (Scared): Okay.

Back over with the Screaming Gophers Trixie and Dawn approach Susie.

Trixie: Susie look i just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch it was totally uncalled for.

Susie: Well thanks and i'm sorry for throwing you off the cliff.

Trixie: No need i needed a little push...so we good.

Susie: Yeah were good.

They then shake hands. Then Trixie and Dawn walk away. As there walking away Dawn asks Trixie a question.

Dawn: So why were you acting nice to Samantha back there do you like her.

Trixie: Her name is Susie and no i do not like her.

Dawn: Then why were you acting so nice to her.

Trixie: Haven't you ever seen on of these shows before. Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer.

Dawn: Oh...I'm your friend right?

Trixie: Oh yeah...for now.

The Screaming Gophers+Tootie and The Killer Bass-Tootie finish working on their hot tubs so Britney goes over to investigate them. She looks over the Screaming Gopher's hot tub which looks like it was built professionally.

Britney: Awsome job guys.

Britney then goes over to look at The Killer Bass's hot tub which looks like a newborn snail built it. She then touches it and the whole thing falls apart.

Britney: And the winners are The Screaming Gophers

The Screaming Gophers+Tootie(Cheering): Yay

The Killer Bass-Tootie: Fuck

**The Mess-Hall**

The Contestants are eating dinner while the Killer Bass start discussing who they should eliminate.

Berserk: Okay guys who do you think we should send packing.

Bart: Well i think it should be either you princess or the two chickens.

Berserk: What you guys need me i'm huge asset in both physical fields and mental fields.

Bart: well who do you thing should go home.

Berserk: Um...Him. (Points to Lucas)

Dawn: Noooooooo...

Everyone starts to stare at her

Dawn: Noooooo Salt on the table heh heh.

Tootie: I'm sad we lost but i'm happy that i got to help Timmy win.

Brute (Furious): WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Tootie (Completely oblivious to Brute's anger): I said I helped Timmy and his team win the challenge...I knew you guys wouldn't mind.

Brute then grabs Tootie by her throat and starts chocking her.

Berserk: Brute stop she's not worth it.

Brute then calms down and drops Tootie she then spits on her.

Brute: Your finished nerd.

**Bonfire Ceremony**

The Killer Bass are sitting at the bonfire.

Bart (Talking to Tootie): You need to learn allot about the real world girlie.

Britney: Okay now here's how things work I have ten marshmallows on this plate. Now the person who dose not get a marshmallow will have to return to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and you can never come back EVER! Now when i call your name come up and claim your marshmallow.

FlapJack

Kimi

Lucas

SpongeBob

Foop

Bart

Brute

Patrick

Jesse

Campers this is the final marshmallow and it goes to...

...(The Camera shows a nervous Berserk)...(The Camera The Shows Tootie Panicking)...

... Berserk.

Berserk: Oh thank god.

Berserk then runs up and gets her marshmallow. Britney then turns to Tootie.

Britney: Can't say I'm surprised your a traitor.

Tootie the sighs and walks down to the Dock of Shame.

The rest of the Killer Bass walk back to camp and as there walking by the Screaming Gophers are celebrating.

Chowder: Whoo Hoo We Won

Timmy: To The Screaming Gophers

All: To The Screaming Gophers

Susie, Meowth and Bessie (Chanting): Go Gophers, Go Gophers.

As the Killer Bass continue walking to the cabins Berserk talks to the camera.

Berserk: Are you recording this good they can have there little victory party but i'm going to win this show mark my words.

**Confessionals**

**Brat: Well so far this place still sucks but now that i'm here i might as well try to win.**

**End Confessionals**

**Votes**

Bart - Berserk

Berserk - **Tootie**

Jesse - **Tootie**

Foop - **Tootie**

SpongeBob - Berserk

Patrick - Berserk

Brute - **Tootie**

Lucas - **Tootie**

Kimi - **Tootie**

FlapJack - Berserk

Tootie - Berserk

**Tootie - 6**

**Berserk - 5**


	3. Ep 2 The AWAKE-A-THON

_Britney: Previously on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND...We introduced 22 contestants to the game. Some got along while some didn't...however in the end it was Tootie who was voted off first for betraying her team and helping the Screaming Gophers win the challenge. Y_ou better get ready because tonight were going to have the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet right here on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND.

(Theme Song)

The camera fades in and shows the cabins. Everything is quiet until Britney blows a large air-horn causing Susie to smack her head on the bunk above her.

Susie gets up and opens the window angrily.

Susie (Enraged): What is with the early wake-up call. Do I look a farmer to you.

Britney: Okay losers time fro the next challenge.

Trixie: That dress looks really good on you Britney

Britney: Thanks suck-up...okay now you guys need to run a 10k around the entire island.

Chowder: Is there going to be breakfast first.

Britney: After the challenge okay.

Brute: Oh so you think your funny now in starving us huh...well i'll show you funny.

Brute tries to punch Britney but Berserk and Brat restrain her.

Brute: You think this funny don't you.

Britney: Kind Of

**Confessionals**

**Berserk: Okay Brute really needs to try to control her anger while she's here...I mean she's already thrown her suitcase out the window and broke the lock on one of the bathroom stalls.**

**Brat: Brute is just getting angrier and angrier. If she keeps this up her team is definitely going to cut her.**

**Brute: I can't stand that Spitney Spears. she is a disgusting untalented stupid spoiled rotten untalented whore...and thats just the beginning...(The camera's battery dies as Brute continues her psychotic rant).**

**End Confessionals**

Brute is still trying to rip Britney apart as she starts the challenge.

Britney: And go.

Everyone including Brute starts running but as she runs by she says something to Britney.

Brute: Just you wait you untalented whore i get you.

Britney: I can't wait bitch.

**The Forest**

The contestants are running through the woods although some are just walking like Trixie.

**Confessionals**

**Trixie: I don't run...And i especially don't run in High-Heels.**

**End Confessionals**

They continue running when Chowder collapses in a river.

Chowder: Oh Water must have Water...Great god what is wrong with me...I must have some kind of condition.

Trixie: Yeah its called overeating look into it.

Susie: And what's your excuse you skinny, annoying...ooh to tired for insults.

**The Mess-Hall**

After the run is complete Britney announces that the Screaming Gophers finished the race.

Screaming Gophers: Yay we won the challenge.

Britney: Actually no you didn't you only won the first part.

Brat: What.

Britney: So who's hungry.

Britney then takes a tarp of one of the tables revealing a huge buffet of food.

**Confessionals**

**Brat: After eating dog crap for four days I almost fainted when i saw that turkey.**

**Chowder (Mouth drooling): Oh My God there was turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy and apple pie...can I have a minute (Pretends to cry).**

**End Confessionals.**

Britney: Okay guys so who's ready for the actual challenge the AWAKE-A-THON.

Brat: So what your saying is that the 10k run and the huge turkey feast was just part of your evil scheme to make it impossible for us to stay awake.

Britney: You betcha...lets get to the bonfire pit.

All of the contestants walk to the bonfire pit

Danny (Talking to Brat) so how long do you think everyone can make it.

Brat: An hour give or take a few.

Chowder the walks by breathing heavily

Brat (Looking at Chowder): Maybe less

**The Bonfire Pit Hour 1**

The camera shows all of the contestants getting ready for the challenge

Chowder: Whoo-hoo staying awake for over 24 hours i can do that in my sleep.

Chowder the collapses and falls asleep

**SG - 10 KB - 10 **

Brat: This is the most boring thing i've ever done in my life.

Danny: Well it could be worse.

Brat: Yah how so.

Danny: Well I could mot have you to talk to.

Brat smiles at Danny while Trixie looks on disgusted.

**Confessionals**

**Brat: The AWAKE-A-THON was definitely the most Brutal thing i've done.**

**Trixie: So My Strategy is to get two campers to form an alliance with and go to the final three. The only question is who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say.**

**End Confessionals**

Dawn is the standing on her head.

Bessie: Dawn What are you doing.

Dawn: Trying to get the blood to rush to my head...I Think its working

Bessie: Can I Try.

Trixie: Perfect...Dawn, Bessie can i talk to you for a sec.

Dawn: Sure

Trixie: So I have a plan to get me and two others into the final three and i chose you two.

Dawn: Really

Trixie: Of course as long as you do what i say.

Dawn: Yeah.

Trixie: Good now remember I'm implacing my trust in you and trust is a two way street.

**Confessionals**

**Bessie: Oh My Gosh Trixshie ish taking me to the final three Trixshie is taking me to the final three...I wonder what will happen then.**

**Dawn: What am i doing in here again hmmmm...Oh well I foget (Dawn leaves the confessional and sees a squirrel) Ooh A Squirrel**

**Trixie: Hook Line and Sinker.**

**End Confessionals**

Dawn (looking at Lucas as he waves to her): Speaking of alliances do you know who i think is really cute)

Trixie: No No Way you can not date him.

Dawn: Why not?

Trixie: Because he is on the other team and inter-team dating is against the rules.

Dawn: There are rules.

Trixie: Of course there are rules unless you wanna leave the alliance although if you do i can't save you from getting kicked off.

Dawn: No No I Want to be in the alliance

Trixie: Good now follow me

Dawn and Bessie exchange looks with each other like they just made a deal with the devil but reluctantly follow Trixie anyways.

Brute (as she is getting up): I'm going to the bathroom

As Brute walks to the bathroom she drops her i-Pod. Trixie then notices this and picks it up

Dawn: Hey isn't that Brute's i-Pod

Trixie: Yes

Dawn: Well isn't she going to get really mad when she realizes it's gone

Trixie: Thats what i'm counting on.

**The Bonfire Pit Hour 23**

**SG-9 KB-7**

Britney: Congratulations campers you have reached the 24 hour you all should all be so proud

Bart and Brute: Fuck You

Britney: Aww Thank you now its time to take things up a notch with fairy-tales

Brat: Oh you got to be fucking kidding me.

Britney is then standing there with Orange wearing bunny ears playing a harp.

Britney: Ahem Once apon a time in a boring kingdom in a boring town there were a pair of boring...siblings.

All awake contestants: OH FUCKING GOD

Orang starts dancing while wearing a tutu and laughing hysterical.

**The Bonfire Pit Hour 40**

**SG-7 KB-6**

**Confessionals**

**Berserk: I Figured that if i just kept moving I could out last all of them. I just had to keep my eyes on the prize.**

**End Confessionals**

Trixie (talking to Dawn): We should discuss are strategy

Dawn: Huh...(Falls asleep)

Trixie: Bessie

Bessie's asleep to

**The Bonfire Pit Hour 45**

**SG-4 KB-5**

Brat: Okay favorite song?

Danny: Korn Thoughtless...favorite color.

Brat: Midnight Blue. (Starts to yawn)

Danny: Don't fall asleep...Okay quick favorite movie.

Brat: Your gonna think it's stupid.

Danny: I promise i won't.

Brat: Okay...Twilight...It's my guilty pleasure

Danny: Really...I like those movies to.

Brat: Your just saying that.

Danny: No really.

Brat: Cool.

Danny: Cool.

Their eye's automatically look shocked as Chowder walks by in a huge monster form.

**Confessionals**

**Chowder: Did i forget to mention that when I over-eat I turn into a crazy beast and sleep-walk.**

**End Confessionals**

SpongeBob and Patrick are sleeping right next to each other while one breaths in the other breaths out.

Danny: Wow the even fall asleep together.

Brat: I know right...Its weird.

Brat and Danny are laying down staring at the stars when a shooting star goes by.

Danny: Oh look a shooting star make a wish.

Brat: I wish that this experience right now stays this perfect

Danny: Me too...hey where is the little dipper again.

Brat: See right there the handle of the big dipper thats the pole star and you just follow it to the right.

Danny: Awsome

**The Bonfire Pit Hour 56**

**SG-4 KB-3**

Brat and Danny start to stare at Squidward who is standing still like a rock.

Brat: Look at him he hasn't moved in over fifty hours it's amazing the concentration.

Brat & Danny: Hello hello anyone in there.

Brat: Wow.

Brat then pokes Squidward's nose and he wakes up and everyone realizes that he painted his eyelids.

Brute: His eyelids are painted i just saw it.

Britney: I have got to see this.

Britney runs over to Squidward.

Britney: Great Idea Squidward but your still out.

Squidward: Fuck.

Trixie: Hey Where is Chowder.

Brat: Yeah were is Chowder

Chowder is then shown in monster form swimming with the fish and running with all of the wild animals.

**The Bonfire Pit Hour 85**

**SG-3 KB-2**

Bart then takes Foop's hand and sticks it in a cup of water. Foop then wets himself.

Bart: Oh cool it worked dude peed himself.

Foop the starts to cry.

Bart: Crybaby

Britney: Wow you guys just won't quit okay Brat, Bart, Brute, Danny, Trixie you five stay here the rest of you beat it. I really didn't want to have to do this...Oh who am I kidding of corse i did get ready losers.

**Confessionals**

**Brat: Oh C'mon what now...Okay you know what bring it on.**

**End Confessionals**

Britney: My life story I was born on December 2, 1981 in Mcomb Mississippi...

(Brute, Trixie and Danny fall asleep)

Brat: Danny Noooooo

But danny falls asleep anyways.

Britney: And were down to the final two. Bart it looks like you need a bathroom break.

Bart: I can go all night sweetie.

Brat: But can you last another 10 chapters.

Bart: Okay be right back.

Britney (Talking about the cameraman): I hope you don't mind a little company.

Bart: Fine but follow me into the stall and you die

**10 Minutes Later**

Cameraman: Bart are you okay in there. (Opens bathroom stall and sees Bart sleeping on the toilet)

The cameraman hands Britney a slip of paper.

Britney: And Bart falls asleep on the can which means Brat wins for the Screaming Gophers

Brat the collapses asleep.

**The Killer Bass Cabins (Girls)**

Brute is seen throwing random stuff out the window.

Brute: Auggh where is my i-Pod I need my music one of you must have stolen it auggh. (She continues throwing stuff out the window)

Berserk: Okay guys whoever took it just give it up already and face the consequences I can assure its going to be better than this.

Trixie then walks over.

Trixie: What's going on.

Berserk: Some one took Brute's i-Pod.

Trixie: Oh do you mean this. (Shows Brute's i-Pod) I Was wondering who it belonged to. I found it bye the campfire pit you must of dropped it.

Brute runs out happily and takes her i-Pod back.

Brute: Oh Thank You Thank You.

Trixie: Sure Thing

Brute then turns around and sees all of the angry faces.

Brute: Okay sorry about that I guess no one took it after all heh heh...Okay maybe I overreacted a little bit.

**Bonfire Ceremony**

The Killer Bass are all sitting at the bonfire.

Britney: I have nine marshmallows on this plate now the person who dose not get a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock Of Shame catch the Boat of Losers and you can't come back EVER! Now when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow.

Bart

Kimi

Berserk

SpongeBob and Patrick

Jesse

Lucas

Jesse

Campers this is the final marshmallow and it goes to...(The camera shows Brute's nervous face)...(The camera then shows Foop looking nervous)...Foop.

Foop: Yes

Brute then get up angrily.

Brute: Nice Real Nice...Who needs this dumb TV show anyways.

Brute the walks up to Britney and kicks her in the shins

Britney: Ow you dumb bitch...get a good night sleep...while you can

Berserk: Goodbye Brute:

Brute: You backstabbing hag.

Brute then throws a flaming spear at Berserk but she dodges it.

Berserk: Bitch

**Boat of Losers**

Brute: I guess i let my temper get the better of again...But they just lost their fiercest competitor I hop the realize that.

**Confessionals**

**Berserk: See you can't just act like a total psychopath and expect everyone to forgive you sorry...**

**Trixie (filling her nails): Brute was their strongest player and now she's gone. I'm so running this game. And that is why one by one they'll all go down**

**End Confessionals**

The Killer Bass are toasting there marshmallows.

Berserk: To the Killer Bass and to not ending up here next week.

**Votes**

Bart - **Brute**

Berserk - **Brute**

Jesse - **Brute**

Foop - **Brute**

SpongeBob - **Brute**

Patrick - **Brute**

Brute - Foop

Lucas - **Brute**

Kimi - **Brute**

FlapJack - **Brute**

**Brute - 9**

**Foop - 1**


	4. Ep 3 DodgeBrawl

**Sorry that this episode is so short i'm not really feeling well today.**

_Britney: Previously on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND...The AWAKE-A-THON...wow was it brutal but it gave are campers a chance to bon and connect as Brat and Danny grew closer. It also gave Trixie the perfect chance to start an alliance with Dawn and Bessie. In the end it was Brute's psychotic temper that gave her the boot. Who will leave tonight find out right here on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND._

(theme song)

**The Mess-Hall**

The Killer Bass are exhausted while the Screaming Gophers got a pretty good sleep. Trixie is talking to Dawn and Bessie about their alliance.

Trixie: Okay here is how things are going to go...Rule #1 You do what I tell no matter what. Rule #2 You Vote Off who I tell you no matter what. Rule #3 I can borrow any of your stuff without asking but my stuff is strictly off limits.

Dawn: Umm i kinda have a problem with that last one.

Bessie: Me Choo

Trixie: Okay No problem you can always chose to leave the alliance is that what you want to do.

Dawn and Bessie shake their heads no.

Trixie: Good then lets have some fun...(Gets up and turns to the Killer Bass) Hey fish heads way to vote off your toughest player. Why not just give up now. (Step out of the way as a spoon full of oatmeal comes flying at her) Missed me Berserk.

Berserk: Ughh

Britney: Hi everyone...wow Killer bass you guys look like the dead.

Berserk: Foop kept us up all night with his night-terrors.

Britney: wow Bart how much are you hurting right now.

Bart: Wanna find out.

Britney: No thanks...okay todays challenge is simple...dodgeball.

Dawn (raising her hand): I have a question...What is Dodgeball.

Britney: i'll explain when we get to the challenge.

Dawn: What Challenge

Britney: The one were about to do.

Dawn: Ohhh...Wait were am i again...I'm So confused right now.

Brat (Tired and really sarcastic): Shocker.

**Confessionals**

**Brat: Dawn is getting on my last nerve...how can someone be that stupid i mean really.**

**Trixie: On the topic of Dawn...I Have flip-flops with more brains then her.**

**Berserk: Great a dodgeball game just what we need...I mean Brute may have been a psycho but at least she was an athletic psycho.**

**End Confessionals**

**The Dodgeball Court**

Britney: Okay here is how things will go down...I f you are hit with a ball your out. If you catch a ball the thrower is out and you can bring one person from your team back into the game.

Dawn: Wait what are the rules again.

Britney then throw a ball right at Dawn's face.

Dawn: Oww

Lucas: Dawn are you okay

Dawn: I Am now

Lucas (Blushing): You wanna take a walk

Dawn: Sure.

Lucas and Dawn then leave the dodgeball court.

Trixie: Hey were are you going get back here ughh

**Confessionals**

**Trixie: Dawn is soo dead right now.**

**End Confessionals**

Trixie: Okay i have to go get miss idiot for brains so who wants to sit out first with sleeping beauty.(Points to Brat)

Squidward: Fine i'll do it. Now go win

The Dodgeball game goes on for a while with the screaming Gophers winning but in the end it comes down to Foop and Chowder. Chowder throws the ball and Foop catches it. Squidward refuses to play once in the game. Trixie later finds Dawn and Lucas sitting under the dock so she throes a canoe at Lucas...In The end The Killer Bass win the game.

Britney: Killer Bass what happened.

Squidward: What can i say weak effort.

Brat: Oh Shut it Squidward.

Trixie: You know for once i agree with her.

**Bonfire Ceremony**

The Screaming Gophers are sitting at the bonfire.

Britney: Screaming Gophers I have ten marshmallows on this plate. Now the person who dose not get a marshmallow will have to return to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and you can never come back EVER! Now when i call your name come up and claim your marshmallow.

Danny

Brat

Susie

Chowder

Meowth

Bessie

Trixie

Timmy

Panini

The final marshmallow goes to...(camera show Squidward smiling smugly)...(camera shoes Dawn nervous)...Dawn.

Dawn: Yay what do i win.

Britney: Nothing

Dawn: WAAAAAAAAA

Squidward: You guys voted me off...fine good riddance you just voted off the only one with any brains on this team.

Everyone throws there marshmallows at Squidward.

Susie: You need to learn a little thing called respect turkey.

Squidward: Fine what ever.

**Confessionals**

**Trixie: I Voted for Dawn to scare her back into obeying me...worked like a charm**

**End Confessionals**

**Votes**

Danny - **Squidward**

Brat - **Squidward**

Susie - **Squidward**

Chowder - **Squidward**

Meowth - **Squidward**

Bessie - **Squidward**

Squidward - Dawn

Trixie - Dawn

Timmy - **Squidward**

Panini - **Squidward**

Dawn** - Squidward**

**Squidward - 9**

**Dawn - 2**


	5. Ep 4 The Untalented Talent Show

**Now just to let everyone know some Episodes will be short while others will be full...depending on how I feel.**

_Britney: Previously on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND...We Had a little Dodgeball contest and well lets just say that the Screaming Gophers learned a little lesson in humility when the lost the game. In the end it was Squidward who was voted out for refusing to even participate in the challenge...Then he had the balls to insult the rest of the contestants on their gameplay...Bad move Squidward Bad move. How will our contestants fair in todays challenge will Trixie prove that she is not total a bitch and will Dawn grow a back-bone and a brain...probably not find out all these answers and more right here on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND_

(Theme Song)

The camera fades in on the mess-hall as all of the contestants are eating.

**Confessionals**

**Brat: So yesterday's challenge was a total bomb. But we did get rid of dead weight so thats always a plus. too bad we can't get rid of Trixie.**

**Susie: Trixie is gettin on ma last nerve that bitch needs to go like now.**

**Trixie: I am so running this right now...My only problem is Dawn's level of stupidity...This morning i heard her talking to the bathroom door asking it nicely to open. Then she started making out with it...Oh wait that second one was Panini.**

**Panini: My Num-nums hasn't kissed me in over a whole month...So i was practicing with the bathroom door...Good thing no one saw me doing it.**

**Chowder: For the last time I'm and i repeat i'M NOT PANINI'S BOYFRIEND and i never will be.**

**Panini: Num-nums will come around soon (laughs maniacally)**

**Dawn: (Facing the wrong way) Where is the camera again...Oh well (Leaves the confession and sees a raccoon) Ooh a squirrel. (She then chases the raccoon thinking it's a squirrel).**

**End Confessionals**

Britney then walks into the mess-hall.

Britney: Okay Campers tonight's challenge will be a talent contest.

Dawn: But i thought we were going to jump off a 100 ft. cliff into shark-infested waters and the have to build a hot-tub.

Britney: We already did that Dawn.

Dawn: When?

Britney: At the beginning of the competition.

Dawn: Oh...I'm so confused right now.

**Confessionals**

**Trixie (Talking about Dawn): Seriously i have flip-flops with more brains than her.**

**Bessie: Dawn may be my new besth friend. But shometimes she can be a little beit shtupid.**

**Dawn: Hi my name is...Oh my God i can't remember that my name is Dawn...I must have Angina Ahhhhh.**

**Trixie: I feel so bad for Dawn's parents...What am i saying their probably just as stupid as her. as they say the idiot dosn't fall far from the Moron tree.**

**End Confessionals**

Britney: Now here is how it will work. Each team team will pick three contestants to be in the talent show. Orange will judge your performances and by the end of the show. we will tally your scores and which ever team has the highest total score will win win invincibility.

**The Screaming Gophers**

Trixie: Okay so who want's to be in the talent show.

Chowder Ooh Ooh me.

**Confessionals**

**Danny: What Chowder did was amazing...didn't know the dude had it in him.**

**Trixie: Chowder makes me wanna puke.**

**End Confessionals**

Chowder (Burping): ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY AND Z

Screaming Gophers-Trixie: Yay.

Trixie: That is so disgusting and gross NO NO FUCKING WAY.

Susie: and who died and made you queen.

Trixie: Squidward.

Chowder: Squidward's dead Noooooo.

Trixie: Chowder Shut Up he isn't really dead.

Chowder: Oh Few i thought is was all our fault that he died because we voted him off.

Trixie: Oh god you are moron you know that. Brat what can you do.

Brat: I'n not participating.

Trixie: Oh yes you are i'm not losing because you don't want to compete.

Brat: Says the girl who wouldn't jump off of the cliff.

Trixie: Shut Up Weird Goth Girl.

Brat: for the last time I am Punk not Goth.

Trixie: What ever you say Weird Go...(Brat then interrupts)

Brat: I'M BLONDE...ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND I HAVE BLONDE HAIR. I AM NOT GOTH I AM PUNK.

Brat then gets up and leaves.

**Confessionals**

**Brat: Oh god that i hate that dumb bitch.**

**Trixie: Brat is soo gonna pay.**

**End Confessionals**

Trixie: Dawn i need you to keep watch while i sneak into the cabins and take Brat's diary.

Dawn: Keep watch for what.

Trixie: Brat.

Dawn: Who

Trixie (Irritated): Just keep watch.

Dawn: Okay.

Trixie then goes into the cabins and takes Brat's diary.

Trixie: Perfect.

**Confessionals**

**Trixie: Brat is so going down.**

**End Confessionals**

Brat then comes back and Dawn blocks her from going into the cabins.

Dawn: Oh Brat what are you doing back already.

Brat: Dawn: Get out of my way before i smack you

Dawn: Okay

Brat then walks into the cabins and sees Trixie standing there.

Brat: What are you doing here?

Trixie: Nothing.

Brat: Whatever.

**The Killer Bass**

Berserk: Okay so it is going to be me, FlapJack and Bart doing the challenge.

Foop: What about Me.

Berserk: We Don't want to lose.

Foop Sighs.

Kimi: You know I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes.

Bart: No you can't.

Kimi: I'll bet you twenty bucks i can.

Bart: Your on.

Kimi then stands on her hands. She makes it twenty seconds but her foot gets stuck in the wire above her and a stage light falls down and knocks Berserk out cold.

Kimi: Crap

**Confessionals**

**Kimi: I guess I can always work in my parents coffee shop for the rest of the summer. (Starts to cry)**

**Berserk (With bandages around her head): If we lose KImi is so gone**

**Bart: (Is Laughing Hysterically)**

**End Confessionals**

**The Contest**

Britney: Welcome to the Talentless Talent Show. Please welcome you judge Orange.

Orange: I'm not a judge...I'm an Orange HAHAHA.

Britney: Okay give it up for Meowth.

Meowth: Thank you...So what you call a...

Orange: Hey Hey cat thing Hey Hey cat thing can you do this...motorboat (Blows Raspberry)

Meowth: Hey I'm The one telling jokes here.

Orange: Hey cat thing what do you call a purple cow who likes Shakira music.

Meowth: I don't know what.

Orange: Hey Hey Cat thing Hey Hey Cat thing.

Meowth: What.

Orange: Knife.

Meowth: AHHHHH

The Knife just barley misses Meowth.

Britney: So Orange what score do you give Meowth.

Orange: His jokes weren't all that funny so i give him a zero.

Meowth: But thats not fair he wouldn't let me finish.

Britney: Uh-huh you wasting the spotlight. (britney then pushes him out of the way). Okay please give it up as Danny and Bart battle each other in a skateboard competition .

Danny: You ready Bart.

Bart: Your going down.

The race and do amazing tricks on their skateboards and finish with monster tricks.

Britney: Okay Orange...you score.

Orange: Hmmm...(Burps)HAHAHAHA...eight for both.

Britney: Okay give it up for Kimi.

Kimi then walks out on stage on her hands.

**Confessionals**

**Kimi: I thought i was going to be able to do it...But i had a little to much Chips and Soda back stage and my stomach didn't like being upside down with all that food in it.**

**SpongeBob (With Patrick) (Covered In Barf): That was so gross.**

**Patrick (With SpongeBob) (Also covered in barf): Yeah really gross. (Looks at barf)...ooh Chips and Soda (Eats Barf)**

**End Confessionals**

Kimi stands for about six minutes before she starts barfing everywhere. Including all over SpongeBob and Patrick. She then slips in her own barf and falls off the stage.

Britney: Orange your score.

Orange: BARF HAHAHAHA...Six

Britney: Okay next up is Trixie.

Trixie the walks on stage and takes a seat on a stool.

Trixie: I Was originally going to do a ballet performance but i then i decided to do a collaboration (Takes out Brats Diary).

Brat: Oh She wouldn't dare.

Trixie: With words by Brat and read by me. Ahem _Dear Diary oh god he is so hot if there was a guy to be picked as a distraction for me it would so totally be mr. sexy and hot and i know this is so totally wrong but i just kind of have a thing for heroes._

Timmy: Oh yeah she is totally talking about me.

Trixie expected Brat to run away crying but instead she jumps up on stage and starts beating the shit out of Trixie.

Britney: Orange...

Orange: Trixie...Two. Brat...Nine

Britney: Okay last up is FlapJack.

FlapJack is getting ready to do an interruptive dance but then he slips and rips the ribbons he was going to dance with.

FlapJack: Oh no I can't dance without my ribbons.

Berserk: Thats it were doomed.

Kimi: What about Foop.

Berserk: I guess we got nothing left to lose were gonna lose anyways.

Berserk: C'mon Foop give it your best shot...What do you got to lose.

Foop then starts beat-boxing which really impress Orange so much he joins in and starts rapping.

Orange (Rapping): My name is Orange and...Wait nothing rhymes with my name.

Britney: Okay So Orange what is Foop's score

Orange: TEN TEN TEN

Britney: the Killer Bass Win.

Killer Bass: Whoo-Hoo.

Screaming Gopher: Shit.

**Confessionals**

**Trixie: All i needed was 5 votes against Meowth to send him home. Dawn and Bessie easy, Timmy Push-Over, Panini's just crazy and Chowder piece of cake.**

**Chowder (Eating a piece of cake): Mmm Piece Of Cake**

**End Confessionals**

Britney: Screaming Gophers I have Nine marshmallows on this plate. Now the person who dose not get a marshmallow will have to return to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and you can never come back EVER! Now when i call your name come up and claim your marshmallow.

Danny

Brat

Susie

Timmy

Dawn

Bessie

Panini

Chowder

And the final marshmallow goes to...(The Camera shows Trixie smiling smugly)...(The camera then shows Meowth smiling smugly)...Trixie

Trixie I knew it.

Trixie then gets up and takes her marshmallow. While Meowth walks down to the Dock Of Shame sadly.

**Later...**

Brat then knock on the Killer Bass door and Foop opens it.

Brat: Didn't You say you brought a Mutant Fire Ant farm with you.

Foop: Yes.

Brat then dumps the ants on Trixie while she's sleeping. Trixie then runs out of the cabin screaming.

Brat: Good Night Everybody.

**Votes**

Danny - Trixie

Brat - Trixie

Susie - Trixie

Chowder - **Meowth**

Meowth - Trixie

Bessie - **Meowth**

Trixie - **Meowth**

Timmy - **Meowth**

Panini - **Meowth**

Dawn** - Meowth**

**Meowth - 6**

**Trixie - 4**


	6. Ep 5 The Shitty Outdoors

_Britney: Previously On TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND. We had a little talent contest. While some shined. Others failed. And Trixie played the most dirtiest underhanded move when she read Brats diary aloud to the whole viewing world. But Brat got the last laugh in the means of beating the shit out of her and dumping Foop's Mutant Fire Ant Farm on her ouch...In the end it was Meowth who got the boot when Trixie convinced Dawn, Bessie, Timmy, Panini and Chowder to vote him out. 18 are left who will leave tonight in the most dramatic Bonfire Ceremony yet. Right here on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND._

(Theme song)

The camera fades in while everything is quiet that is until Britney flies overhead in a helicopter. The noise startles Susie awake and she hits her head on the bunk above her.

Susie: Oh hell no this is not happening again.

Susie the gets up and stomps over to the window angrily. She then opens it.

Susie: What the fuck is wrong with you.

Britney: Meet me at the bonfire pit in 20.

**The Bonfire Pit**

Britney: Okay losers now for today's challenge you will all be spending the night alone in the woods where you will have to fend for yourselves.

Trixie: You have got to be fucking kidding me.

Britney: Sorry Trixie but I'm not.

Trixie: Ughh.

Britney: Now get going…..oh and watch out for bears.

Trixie: Bears are you insane. (Trixie gets cut off by Britney)

Panini: Oh I know a lot about bears uh-huh like this one time there was a bear in my neighborhood and I like totally saw it passing by one night with spaghetti in its mouth and it totally looked like our neighboor's cat budgy but I turns out he was just lost for a week.

Everyone the stares at her.

Panini: What?

Britney: Go

**The Woods (SG)**

As the Screaming Gophers are walking Danny runs up to Brat.

Danny: Hey Brat are you okay….you know after last night.

Brat: I'm fine….Danny could you just leave me alone for a little while.

Danny: Sure thing.

Danny then walks back to Susie and the rest.

Trixie: Ughhh next time we lose that dumb bitch is soooo gone.

Danny: Who Brat?

Trixie: She beat me up which my the way should have got her instantly eliminated if we didn't have a idiot for a host. Then she dumped Foop's mutant fire ant farm on mw while I was sleeping.

Susie then walks by Trixie purposely bumping into her.

Susie: You deserved it bitch.

Trixie: Fuck Off ghetto-trash.

Susie the turns around and slaps Trixie across the face knocking her down.

Danny then high-fives Susie.

Danny: Nice one.

Susie: Thanks its all in the wrist.

Trixie then gets up enraged.

Trixie: Oh Susie you are so dead.

Susie: Yeah yeah yeah keep talking. I'm sure someone gives a damn.

Trixie: Ughhhhhh

**The Woods (KB)**

The Killer Bass are walking through the woods when SpongeBob stops Patrick.

SpongeBob: Patrick look blueberries

Patrick: Yay I am so starving.

As SpongeBob and Patrick start to stuff their faces with the blueberries they don't realize that the rest of their team has left without them.

**Later**

SpongeBob: Oh that was so good.

Patrick: I know….Hey SpongeBob weren't there umm….I forget what I was going to say hmmm.

SpongeBob: That's okay Patrick if it was imp…(SpongeBob trail off when he realizes that the rest of the team is no where to be seen) Oh my gosh Patrick where is the rest of are team.

Patrick: Oh my god you are so right SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Killer Bass.

Patrick: Killer Bass

**SG**

Trixie: Okay since I'm team captain I say we put the tent here under the tree.

Susie: Oh hell no. No one and I mean no one elected you team leader.

Trixie: Who wants me to be team leader.

Dawn Bessie and Timmy all raise their hands.

Trixie: See three votes already.

Susie: All opposed.

Susie, Danny, Brat, and Panini all raise their hands while Chowder tries to sneak into their food supply. As he is doing this he raises his hand

Susie: 5 to 4 you lose.

Trixie: Ughh

Chowder: You know I'm a natural hunter uh-huh one time me, Mung and Schnitzel all went hunting and we bagged the hugest bear uh-huh.

Danny: Sweet.

Timmy: Awesome.

**KB**

Berserk: okay as team captain I think we should put the tent over by the tree incase it rains the we will have some protection.

Bart: Hold on princess who died and made you queen.

Berserk: Look would it hurt you to cooperate once in you useless life.

Bart: Actually yes.

Berserk: Ughh you are such an ogre.

Bart: Takes one to know one.

Berserk: Ughh.

FlapJack: Hey guys look what I found. (Shows a little bunny)

Bart: Sweet I never had rabbit before but I here its good.

FlapJack: Bunny is not food he's my pet.

Bart: Okay sorry dude.

FlapJack: Its okay

Berserk: Morons.

**KB (SpongeBob and Patrick)**

SpongeBob: Oh my god we are so lost.

Patrick: This all you fault SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: My fault….How could you say that Patrick.

Patrick: Because it is. Your always getting us lost.

SpongeBob: Me coming from the fat idiot who got lost on the way to his own bathroom

**Confessionals**

**SpongeBob (With Patrick): Patrick is like the smartest and prettiest person I know.**

**Patrick (With SpongeBob): Oh thanks SpongeBob**

**End Confessionals**

**SG Nighttime**

The Screaming Gophers have set up camp and Timmy notices that Panini is missing.

Timmy: Hey where is Panini.

Susie: I think she had to tinkle.

Just the a bear walks into their camp.

Trixie: AHHH.

Brat: Quick into the tree.

They all climb the tree but Susie fell out.

Trixie; Chowder do something.

Chowder: Why me.

Trixie: Because you're the bear hunter.

Chowder: No I'm not I just made that up so you would all think I'm cool.

Susie: Um someone help…..

Bear: Hey are you okay

Susie (Confused): Did that bear just talk.

The Bear the stands up and takes its head of revealing it to be Panini in a bear costume,

Chowder: Panini?

Trixie: What the fuck is wrong with you psycho horse-beast.

Panini: I Thought it would be funny.

**Confessionals**

**Panini: Okay that was so funny I was all like rarrr rarr and they were all like AHHHH someone please help me it as bear AHHHHH….It was so funny.**

**Trixie: If we lose Psycho Horse-Beast is sooo gone.**

**End Confessionals**

**KB**

Kimi wakes up and looks over at the doorway.

FlapJack: What you gotta pee.

Kimi: yeah but I'm a little scared to go out there.

FlapJack: Yeah me too.

Kimi the goes outside but she trips and knocks a hot coal near the tent which instantly burns it to the ground.

Berserk( Enraged): Just great Kimi I knew we should have given you the boot

Bart: Whoa chill out princess

Berserk: Chill out chill out how the fuck can I chill out when we have no tent barley any food and were stuck in the middle of the shitty outdoors until morning Ughh…..How can things get any worse,

Then it starts to rain.

Berserk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**KB (SpongeBob and Patrick)**

SpongeBob and Patrick are walking and still fighting.

SpongeBob: And you know what else you are so dumb.

Patrick: well at least I don't like to Polish my finger nails

SpongeBob: you said you would never bring that up again you….you…..dumb butt

Patrick: HAHAHA finger nails finger nails.

SpongeBob: Well at least I graduated High School.

Patrick: Hey you know the only reason I dropped out was cause it was to hard.

SpongeBob: Yeah it hard unless you dropped out in second grade.

Patrick: Second Grade was to hard. And besides at least I don't like to wear women's clothing.

SpongeBob: you take that back you…..you.

Patrick: HAHAHAHA.

**Confessionals SpongeBob (With Patrick): Patrick is my bestest friend ever.**

**Patrick (With SpongeBob): Uh-Huh we are BFFAE**

**Both: That's Best Friends For All Eternity.**

**End Confessionals.**

Patrick: Well at least I know how to drive.

SpongeBob: No you don't you drive carelessly.

Patrick: Well you failed your drivers test 58 times.

SpongeBob: Its because I get nervous.

Patrick: Sure it is.

SpongeBob It is…I never thought I would say this but you are dead to me.

Patrick: I agree.

Both: Hmph.

**SG**

The Screaming Gophers are all sitting around he campfire when a real bear comes.

Panini (Still in bear costume but without head): Wow I really scared you guys good didn't I. (Notices real bear) Oh hi there.

Trixie: Oh god is that…..

Chowder: Oh come on its probably just Britney trying to scare us. (goes up to real bear and pulls some of its fur off then realizes its real) Oh god its real.

Bear: RARRRRRRRR

All: AHHHHH

They the all climb the tree again.

Panini: Oh now I really gotta go pee

Trixie: Well if you didn't dress up like a bear one would have never come.

Panini: But I gotta pee

Trixie: Well then you should have just peed yourself like Timmy.

Timmy: (sigh)

**Confessionals**

**Timmy: Did Trixie really have to tell everyone that…I think I'm starting to see what everyone say about her.**

**The Bear the appears in the confessionals trying to put the fur back on his head. But it fall back off.**

**Bear: (sigh)**

**End Confessionals**

**KB (SpongeBob and Patrick)**

SpongeBob and Patrick then find a cave. So they walk in and sleep there.

**Morning** **KB**

All of the Killer Bass are laying down while Berserk is laying on top of Bart. She then wakes and sees what has happened. She immediately gets up in disgust.

Bart: Morning:

Berserk: You were cuddling me.

Bart: actually no I was just lying here calmly trying to sleep when you cuddled up to me.

Berserk: Ughh you are such an ogre. Bart: I've been called worse.

Berserk: Ughh.

**Confessionals**

**Berserk: Okay I would just like to point out that I was asleep when said cuddling happened with said neanderthal. There is no way in a million years I would ever find that ogre attractive.**

**Bart: Oh she soo wants me.**

**SG**

Trixie: Finally the bear left…..what time is it.

Danny: 8.

Brat: Oh my god we have to get back or we'll lose,

They then all race to get back to the campgrounds.

**KB (SpongeBob and Patrick)**

SpongeBob and Patrick wake up to find an angry bear growling at him.

Both: AHHHHHH

They then race back to camp.

**The Bonfire Pit**

Britney is seen there waiting as the Killer Bas run in first followed by the Screaming Gophers.

Trixie: Great we lost…this is all you fault psycho horse-beast and you too Mr. Bear-hunter.

Britney: Not so fast Trixie it looks like the Bass are missing a couple of fishies.

Berserk: Oh you mean SpongeBob and Patrick…..I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night.

Bart: It's Darn Shame.

SpongeBob and Patrick then run into the campground.

SpongeBob: Oh my gosh we went through some crazy stuff.

Patrick: Yeah.

SpongeBob: First we ate some blueberries then we got lost the we had a huge fight the we stayed the night in this cave until this bear came home and he was like Rarr get out of my house. So we ran all the way back here. And while we were running it got me thinking…..Patrick I'm sorry I called you a fat idiotic dumb butt.

Patrick: SpongeBob I'm sorry too. I never should called you a fingernail polishing cross-dresser.

SpongeBob: Oh Patrick.

Patrick: Oh SpongeBob.

Berserk: Umm guys I hate to break up the love-fest but….(Yelling) YOU GUYS JUST FUCKING COST THE GODAMN FUCKING CHALLENGE.

SpongeBob: Like totally take a chill-pill

Patrick: Yeah.

Berserk then lunges at them to strangle the but Bart and Kimi restrain her.

**Confessionals**

**Berserk: Okay I know what your thinking but I assure you I am nothing like Brute. I actually have self-control. It's just that SpongeBob and Patrick they….they just ughh**

**End Confessionals**

**The Bonfire Pit**

Britney: Okay Killer Bass I have 8 marshmallow on this plate. When I call name come up and claim your marshmallow. The person who dose not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to The Dock of Shame and catch The Boat Of Losers and you can never come back EVER!…..The flowing players are safe.

Bart

Kimi

FlapJack

Berserk

Foop

Jesse

Lucas

And the final marshmallow goes to…(the camera shows SpongeBob and Patrick hugging nervously)….Patrick.

Patrick: No why Spongebob why him.

SpongeBob: It's so unfair.

Patrick: I can't compete without SpongeBob I'll…I'll just die.

SpongeBob: Patrick listen to me you have to go one for both of us.

Patrick: but….(Sniffle)…But

SpongeBob: Patrick You can do it I believe in you.

**The Dock Of Shame/The Boat Of Losers**

Patrick (Crying): I miss you already.

SpongeBob (Leaving on the Boat Of Losers): I miss you more.

Patrick: No I miss you more

SpongeBob: No way I totally miss you more

Patrick: I miss you infinitely times more...bye.

**Votes**

Bart** – SpongeBob**

Berserk** – SpongeBob**

Kimi** – **Patrick

Foop** – SpongeBob**

Jesse** – **Patrick

Lucas** – **Patrick

FlapJack** – SpongeBob**

SpongeBob – Berserk

Patrick – Berserk

**SpongeBob – 4**

**Patrick – 3**

**Berserk - 2**


	7. Ep 6 Phobia Factor

Britney: Previously on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND….we sent the campers deep into the woods to fend for themselves and while some prevailed others not so much….however it was SpongeBob who received the boot after him and Patrick cost their team the challenge. What new form of torture do I have in store for these losers….find out right here on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND.

(Theme Song)

The camera fades in showing Patrick having an emotional break-down and hugging the dock of shame.

Kimi then walks up to Patrick.

Kimi: Patrick c'mon back and join the rest of us.

Patrick: (Crying)

Kimi: C'mon Patrick….SpongeBob would have wanted you to go on.

Patrick still refuses to budge so Kimi pulls him off the Dock of Shame and drags him back to their team.

Berserk: Ughh where has he been?

Kimi: It was a long goodbye.

Patrick is still crying while rocking back and forth on the stump he is sitting on at the bonfire pit….he is also cuddling a piece of board that he ripped off of the dock of shame.

Just then the screaming gophers walk in.

Berserk: Ughh what do you guys want?

Brat: We just wanted to see how you guys were doing.

Berserk: Yeah right.

Bessie the walks up with green-jello with a gummy worm in the center.

Bessie: Jello anyone.

Berserk: AHHHH….I mean no thanks.

Bart: What's the matter princess scared.

Berserk: No I just don't like green jello.

Bessie then offers Lucas some jello.

Lucas then screams and throws the plate.

Bart: Dude what was that for?

Lucas: Sorry I just hate snakes.

Bessie: But iths jusht a little gummy worm.

Lucas: Oops…my mistake.

Timmy: Don't worry dude….my worst fear…..would definitely having to defuse a time-bomb under pressure.

Confessionals

**Brat: So basically everyone started revealing there worst fears…..Bessie went on and on about how her mortal fear is being covered in bugs, Foop admitted that he's afraid of genies….even Trixie admitted that she's afraid of zombies.**

**End Confessionals**

Brat: My worst fear….being buried alive.

Susie: Good one girl…my worst fear is giant spiders Ughh….

Danny: I'm afraid of mimes….there just not right.

Dawn: My worst fear….having to walk through a mine-field in high-heels.

Jessie: I'm afraid of bad hair-cuts.

Dawn: Oh I change mine that is worse than a mine-field.

Patrick: I'm afraid of being clean.

Bart: You seriously all got to be kidding me.

Berserk: Well what is your fear…?

Bart: Ughh…Celine Deon music store standees.

Foop: What.

Bart: She's just so ugly and mannish and I had a bad experience with one before that I would rather not talk about.

Berserk: Okay Chowder, Panini, FlapJack, Kimi.

Chowder: Flying man now that is some crazy shit right there.

Kimi: Oh I would never go up in a plane never ever.

Berserk; You know wanna know something funny…Brute's worst fear is planes too

Bart: But she can fly already on her own.

Berserk: I know but when she flys she doesn't have to worry about problems and crashing.

Bart: Oh

Panini: My worst fear is being left behind in the woods.

FlapJack: I'm afraid of death…

Everyone then stares at FlapJack.

FlapJack: What

Next Morning

At the mess-hall all the contestants are eating breakfast when Britney walks in with an evil smile on her face.

Brat: What kind of torment are you going to do to us today?

Britney: Today you will all be facing your worst fears.

Dawn: (gasps) How could they know our worst fears…Were they spying on us.

Brat: Of course they were spying on us it's a reality show you moron.

Brat then slams her head on the table.

Britney: Okay Trixie meet me in the virtual reality room where you can face off against some zombies.

Trixie then spits out her orange juice all over Brat.

Trixie: You are really fucking twisted Spears.

Britney: Thank you…Brat you me and 100 lb. Of sand.

Brat: Oh god.

Britney: Get ready challenge in 20.

Confessionals

**Brat: Okay this bitch is really…  
Trixie:….Fucking crazy I mean she has to be the most…..**

**Bart:…..Evil and just downright….**

**Berserk:…..Disgusting human being in…..**

**Chowder (Chanting):…Pancakes Pancakes…**

**Susie:….Existence.**

**End Confessionals**

**The Challenge: Bessie**

Britney: Okay Bessie all you got to do is jump in this kiddie pool full of bugs.

Bessie just shrugs and jumps in. She then comes out seeming fine.

Brat: Umm…..Okay.

Britney: Congratulations Screaming Gophers you win the first point.

Confessionals

**Bessie: I Acthally lied about my deepesht fear…I knew they were lishining and were probably going to make us do thish as a challenge. I'm not shtupid you know.**

**End Confessionals**

**Timmy**

Britney: Okay now Timmy you need to diffuse this time bomb…it will go off in 30 so get to it.

Timmy: Wait don't I get instructions.

Britney: Sorry no…bye.

Chowder & Kimi

Orange: Okay chubby boy and oriental girl time to fly.

Chowder and Kimi are the thrown on the plane by Orange and are screaming all of the way.

Brat

Brat is in a glass box being buried alive.

Danny: Don't worry you only have to be under here for five minutes. Here take this walky-talky so we can stay in touch

Brat: Okay goodbye cruel world.

Brat is buried alive

Bart

Bart looks at the standee of Celine Deon.

Bart: oh god she's just so ugly.

Berserk: C'mon she isn't that bad…..give her a hug.

Bart then runs up and hugs her….

Bart: I Did it

Berserk runs up and hugs Bart.

Berserk: You did it….(she then realizes what she'd doing)…..Umm I was just got caught up in the moment.

Bart: Sure you did.

Berserk then kicks him in the balls

Bart: AHHHH

Confessionals Berserk: Okay I do not like him…..I DON'T

**Bart (Holding his crotch in pain): Owww…..She so wants me.**

**End Confessionals**

**Lucas**

Berserk: C'mon Lucas it's the smallest snake in the world

The snake blinks.

Lucas: AHHH it blinked.

Patrick: It means she likes you

Berserk: C'MON LUCAS BE A GOD DAMN FUCKING MAN…..(looks at rest of the contestants and sees that they are staring at her)…..What were going back to loser vile people.

Lucas then touches the snake.

Lucas : I did it I did it

Jesse & Dawn

Britney takes out two really ugly wigs to put on Jesse and Dawn but Chowder takes one of them and puts it on and starts dancing. Until he trips and Britney takes the wig back she then puts one on Dawn and another on Jesse until Jesse takes hers off.

Jesse: No No No No

Britney: then plan B…..Dawn put these high-heels on.

Dawn: Why?

Britney: Cause your going to walk through a mine-field.

Dawn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trixie: Dawn your doing it….I'm not going to lose cause of you NOW DO IT.

Dawn: Okay

Dawn the walks through the mine-field.

Dawn: Hey look I'm doing it….(Dawn the get blown into the air by a land-mine)…..AHHHHHHHHH

Trixie and Britney: (Laughing hysterical)

Chowder and Kimi

Chowder and Kimi then land back on the ground and they come out and start kissing the ground in relief

Brat and Danny

Danny: How ya doing down there.

Brat: Okay.

Danny: Well you got three minutes left.

Brat: I need a distraction….tell me why you hate mimes so much.

Danny: Well it all happened when I was a little boy my mom was taking me to the circus to see the elephants….I was so stoked. Anyways while I was watching them I lost her for a minute and when I turned around to call out for her I saw this creepy white face staring back at me.

Brat: Intense.

Danny: Yeah…..(turns around and sees a mime)….AHHHHH

Danny then runs off while the mime chases after him.

The timer on Brat's challenge runs out.

Brat: Danny, Danny…..Help.

Panini

Panini (telling herself): Okay Panini all you got to do is stay here for three hours no problem.

BOOM

Panini: AHH what was that.

Lucas: What was that.

Britney: It seems that Timmy blew himself up

Timmy

Timmy (Covered in garbage): Hello Britney….Ladies Ladies

Panini and Timmy

Timmy: Ughh

Panini: AHHHHHH

Panini then runs away not finishing the challenge.

Susie

Orange comes up dressed as a big spider and Susie runs away scared.

Trixie

Britney: Okay Trixie now all you have to do is kill 10 zombies in the virtual reality room.

Trixie (telling herself): Okay Trixie remember its just one big video game its not real…..its not real.

Trixie then opens her eyes and sees a desolate wasteland that used to be a city….she the looks down and sees that she has a grenade launcher. Then a hoard of zombies comes at her. She takes the grenade launcher and starts shooting them one by one.

Trixie: Pathetic…..c'mon your not even trying…..

Trixie kills all of the zombies until there is only one left standing and this on is huge. she takes her grenade launcher as it charges at her. She shoots it and kills it.

Trixie: Yes….…(walks up to dead zombie)….Next time bring me flowers

Danny

Danny (still running away from the mime): AHHH get away you freaky weirdo.

But the mime kept chasing him mimicking his every move.

Danny then notices the Dock of Shame.

Danny: HAHA take this you sick freak.

Danny then jumps into the water. However the mime is about to jump in after him.

Danny: Wait…..your make-up will run.

The mime nods sadly and walks away.

Britney: Awesome Danny….(looks at mime)…..Ughh freaky well he can go bury his sorrows in ice-cram now.

Danny: Yeah…..Oh god bury….Brat.

Danny then runs back to Brat and digs her up.

Danny: Oh good you finished your challenge.

Brat then throws her walky-talky at Danny's head.

Danny: I deserved that.

Patrick

Britney: Okay Patrick all you got to do is take a bath.

Patrick: No I wont do it.

Kimi: Patrick remember what SpongeBob said…that you have to go on and win this thing for the both of you.

Patrick: Okay.

Patrick then gets in the tub and takes a bath.

Foop

Foop is in the bathroom when a genie comes in and starts yelling at him so he beats the shit out of the genie and flushes it down the toilet

**FlapJack**

Britney: Okay FlapJack all you got to do is hug Grim here.

Grim: I don't see why I have to be do' in tis mon

Britney: Because I'm paying you

Grim (Grumbles): Okay.

FlapJack then runs up and hugs Grim

FlapJack: Adventure!

Grim: D'ere is some' tin not right with tis boy

Britney: Tell me about it.

Berserk

Britney: Okay Berserk ready for your challenge.

Berserk: But I'm not afraid of anything.

Britney: Don't you remember were always watching you.

Dawn: So they were spying on us.

Brat: Oh God.

Berserk: No no no.

Britney: All you have to do is jump in this pool of green jello.

Foop: Your afraid of jello.

Berserk: Only the green kind….its like a big slimy booger.

Bart: Its okay if you cant do it.

Berserk: I have to or we'll lose.

Timmy: Actually even if you do it you'll still lose the score is 6-5

Britney: Berserk if you do this challenge I'll give your team double points.

Berserk: Okay I'll do it.

Berserk then starts to climb.

Brat: Man picture it the jello must be all warm now….gross.

Berserk: Shut the fuck up Brat your not going to psyche me out.  
Berserk gets to the top and looks over then climbs back down

Berserk: I…I….I just cant do it I'm coming down.

The Killer Bass groan while the Screaming Gophers cheer.

Confessionals

**Berserk (crying): I can't believe I screwed up so bad I was so weak….(stop crying and smacks herself)…..Stop crying you are not weak you are a winner…..(starts crying again)**

**End Confessionals**

**The Bonfire Pit**

Britney: Killer Bass I have seven marshmallows on this plate but there is eight of you. Now whoever dose not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and you cannot come back EVER! Now since everybody's tired I'll just throw them to you

Bart

Foop

Lucas

Patrick

FlapJack

Kimi

The Final Marshmallow goes to…..(Shows Jesse looking shocked)…

…(Shows Berserk looking nervous)…

…..Berserk.

Berserk: Oh thank god.

Jesse: What you voted me off….me.

Bart: You refused to do the challenge…So bye.

Jesse: Fine

Jesse then leaves and gets on the Boat of Losers.

**Confessionals**

**Berserk: Thank god I survived again…I will never be weak again…..EVER!**

**Brat: I still can't believe that Danny left me buried alive.**

**Danny: I'm screwed.**

**Bart: The only reason I sent Jesse home is because she's useless and Berserk is a great teammate….I'm not into her like that…..Okay maybe I am…..You tell anyone and your dead.**

**End confessionals**

**Votes**

Bart – **Jesse**

Foop – **Jesse**

Lucas – **Jesse**

Patrick – Berserk

FlapJack – **Jesse**

Kimi – **Jesse**

Berserk – **Jesse**

Jesse – Berserk

**Jesse - 6**

**Berserk – 2**


	8. Episodes 7,8,9,10,11,12 & 13 Recaps

**Since I have such a busy life and I really wanna start on TCWT I'm gonna do some episode summaries. Enjoy**

**Ep. 7 Up The Creek Without A Paddle.**

Episode seven opens with Britney telling the contestants that they will have to paddle all the way to boney island. They then have to make a fire and paddle back. Bessie arrives late to get informed on the warning about not taking anything from the island or you will be cursed. During the challenge Panini annoys her team with her huge tall tales about how she is a full fledged assain and how she's #20 on the FBI's most wanted list. Halfway through the challenge Timmy repeat ably asks Brat out but everytime she turns him down so he realizes that she likes Danny….So in exchange for her bra so he can win a bet with Chowder he sets her up with Danny. In the end the Screaming Gophers lose when Panini gives the other team tips on how to win….At elimination it comes down to Panini and Dawn but the FBI show up to arrest Panini…..however she escapes into the woods screaming "You'll never get me alive". It is also revealed that Bessie took a tiki idol from Boney Island cursing her team.

**Ep. 8 Paintball Warfare**

The episode opens with Britney explaining that the challenge will be a paintball game with campers from each team as hunters and deer however things go hay-wire when Trixie pushes Bessie far enough for her to quit the alliance. In the end the Screaming gophers turn on each other and Timmy is sent home for getting mauled by a bear.

**Ep. 9 The Kitchen From Hell**

The episode opens with Britney announcing a cooking challenge that she will judge herself. Trixie immediately takes the leadership role causing problems with Susie, Danny, Chowder and Bessie. While Bart and Lucas torture Foop for leaving his diapers on the floor by stealing them dipping them in hot sauce and feeding them to him in an underwear sandwich. Half\way through the challenge and sick of Trixie's bossiness Susie and the rest of the team lock Trixie in the freezer. In the end the Screaming Gophers lose when they have no food to represent. It is also Bessie who leaves when it is figured out that she took the tiki idol from Boney Island cursing her team.

**Ep. 10 Trust?**

Episode ten opens with Britney releasing Trixie from the freezer because her team forgot her. She immediately swears vengeance on all of them. Britney then announces that they will be doing a trust style challenge. And it was a huge laugh. Trixie exposed Brat's softer side and Patrick pelted Berserk with crab apples even though he already lost. however the funniest moment had to be when Dawn injured both Trixie and Danny by letting Trixie fall into a pool of jellyfish. and the she accidently poisoned Danny. In the end it was Patrick who went home due to Berserk's Vengeance plan.

**Ep. 11 Basic Straining**

Episode eleven opened with Orange taking over and ordering the contestants around. Bart and Lucas stepped up their torment on Foop. Bart finally got Berserk to relax and act cool. But she took it a little to far when she hooked up with him. In the end it was Berserk who was eliminated. However we soon found out that she was given the boot because Foop switched the votes against her to get back at Bart for messing with him.

**Ep. 12 E X TREME TORTURE**

Episode twelve got a little hectic with extreme challenges. However the real drama started when Brat and Kimi found a love letter and assumed it must have been for one of them. So they started fighting over who it was for.

In the end the Screaming Gophers won when Trixie's top came off distracting Foop long enough for him to lose and get voted off. However before he left he confessed his love for Susie and that the love letters were from him.

**Ep. 13 Battle Of The Sexes**

In episode 13 things got crazy as we mixed up the teams by making it guys vs. girls. Kimi became stuck in a battle between Trixie and Dawn vs. Susie and Brat. In the end no matter how much Trixie sucked up to her Kimi chose Susie and Brat. Trixie then warned Kimi that she just made a fatal mistake. The challenge was a disgusting 5 coarse meal in which the guys won and got to spend the night at the spa while the girls go to stay at camp and bicker with each other. 

**Eliminated So Far: Tootie, Brute, Squidward, Meowth, SpongeBob, Jesse, Panini, Timmy, Bessie, Patrick, Berserk, Foop**


	9. Ep14 No pain No game

_Britney: Previously on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND. We had a little battle of the sexes during the most disgusting, barftistic challenge EVER! In the end the guys crushed the girls while Kimi chose to befriend Brat and Susie…..Who will leave tonight and what horror do I have in store for these losers…..find out right here on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND._

(Theme Song)

The camera fades in showing the girls sitting in chairs on the beach trying to relax. Susie is eating chips while glaring at Trixie who is also glaring back at her. Dawn is seen trying to swat a fly with a baseball-bat.

The fly then lands on Trixie's nose.

Dawn: Ooh I'll get….

Trixie: No….Don't…(gets hit in the face with baseball-bat)

Dawn: Did I get did I.

Susie & Brat: (laughing)

Trixie: No you didn't….its on you now.

Dawn: AHHHH…KILL IT KILL IT.

Trixie: If you say so….(takes baseball-bat and repeatably beats Dawn with it)

Dawn: OW….OW….OW…..OW.

Susie: Girl will you stop hitting her with that thing already.

Trixie: Fine….(throws baseball-bat at Susie)

Susie: Okay now you gonna get it.

Trixie: Bring it on Bitch…..

They are interrupted by a boat horn as the guys return from their spa weekend.

Trixie: Great there back….

The guys jump onto the dock still talking about their relaxing time.

Bart: Man that was awesome.

Chowder: I know….(eats chocolate)

Brat: Where did you get those.

Chowder: At the spa….want one.

Brat: Yeah…(takes a chocolate).

Chowder: Anyone else want one.

Dawn: I do…I do.

Just as Dawn is about to take one Trixie steps in the way and grabs the box of chocolate and throws in into the lake.

Chowder (In slow motion): NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trixie: Oh shut the fuck up fatso.

Susie: I'm gonna kill her….I really am.

Britney (Over the intercom): Attention all losers….all teams are now officially dissolved….its the merge bitches.

Chowder: Whoo-Hoo

Bart: Sweet.

Trixie: Ughh finally…I was getting so sick of the whole stupid team thing.

Just then another boat horn is heard so all of the contestants turn around in horror.

Trixie: OH MY GOD!

Bart: No way

Danny: What is she doing here.

The boat pulls up to the dock with flames behind it and standing on the rails with her arms crossed and a seriously pissed scowl on her face is Brute.

Britney (Over the intercom): Back by popular demand its…..BRUTE!

Brute (While jumping onto the dock): That's right I'm back…and not only am I going to kick butt…but I'm giving special treatment to my BACK-STABBING bass team who voted me off.

Trixie: She was a fan-favorite.

Britney (Over intercom): No but we liked her.

Brute the starts breathing heavily down the back of Kimi's neck. Kimi then turns around and faces Brute.

Kimi: Brute….So whatcha been up to since you left the island.

Brute: Taking anger-management classes. I seem to remember you saying I needed them.

Britney (Over intercom): Also returning to camp its….PANI NI!

Trixie, Susie, Brat & Brute: Oh No

Chowder: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Panini then flys in on a vine screaming. She then lands on the dock.

Panini: Hey you guys its so great to back oh wow look things have changed HAHA just kidding no they haven't so have you guys missed me.

Brat: Wait how are you back? I thought the FBI chased you off last time.

Panini: They tried but being a very smart girl I evaded capture and moved in with a family of beavers who I became one with…we even survived the harsh elements (Take out a dead fish and bites into it).

Susie: What are you talking about crazy girl its been sunny and warm all week.

Panini: Not where I was…(Notices Chowder trying to hide)…..NUM-MUMS

Chowder: AHHH I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Brat the walks up to the intercom.

Brat: Wait you said once you leave you can never come back EVER!

Britney (Over the intercom); Yeah I lied….Okay get settled challenge in 20.

Brat: This is so unfair…..

Susie: Girl your arguing with a intercom…let it go.

**Girls Cabin**

Brute: Why is there tape one the floor….somebody better answer me.

Susie: Uh…Trixie and I got a little territorial but we all good now right Trixie?

Trixie (Scared): Totally…want my bed Brute.

Brute then walks over to Kimi's bed and pushes her off.

Brute: I want this one unless that's going to be a problem miss back-stab and vote me off.

**Confessionals**

**Susie: Okay Brute has got to go…. And then Trixie can follow after.**

**Trixie: I got rid of Brute once before and I can get rid of her once again….hopefully**

**Kimi: Please let Brute go home…..please.**

**Brute: Yeah I'm pissed at Kimi because she voted me off….But the person I'm really after is Trixie….that little bitch stole my i-pod and I'm going to make her pay….Just you wait bitch.  
Chowder: Why did Panini have to return why?**

**Panini (From outside of the confessional): Num-Nums are you in there sweetie.**

**Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIENFD!**

**End Confessionals**

**The Challenge**

Britney: Okay welcome to the No Pain No Game challenge. So here is how things work. You come up here and spin the wheel. What ever you land on is the painful challenge you have to complete. If don't complete the challenge you are out. If you do complete the challenge then you can have another contestant do a challenge. If they complete the challenge you gave them then you are out. But if they don't complete the challenge then they are out. Oh and get ready because these challenges aren't only going to be painful physically but painful mentally as well. Bart your up first.

Bart spins the wheel and lands on piranhas.

Britney: Oh that sucks….well time to play piranha hockey…oh and Bart you might want to keep you parts covered.

Britney then starts shoot piranhas right at Bart.

Bart: OW…..OW…..OW…..OW

Bart finishes his challenge.

Britney: Okay Bart you finished you challenge now you get to pick who gets the next challenge.

Bart: Okay…ennie…meenie…minie…FlapJack !

FlapJack :ADVENTURE !

**Confessionals**

**Bart : There is no way that little Freakshow will be able to handle the pain.**

**Brute: Wow Bart is dumb.**

**End Confessionals**

Britney: Okay FlapJack now its time to eat this Black-Widow spider

Everyone looks shocked and scared.

FlapJack takes the Black-Widow spider and pops it into his mouth, chews it and swallows it.

FlapJack: ADVENTURE! (He then faints).

Britney: Medic.

Grim and Orange drag FlapJack to the infirmary.

Britney: Sorry Bart looks like your out.

Bart: Damn It.

Britney: Okay Dawn's next.

Dawn: But is Farfalle going to be okay.

Britney: He's going to be fine…now time for your challenge.

Dawn: Okey-dokie

Dawn spins the wheel and lands on the marshmallow.

Britney: Ooh a marshmallow wax.

Dawn is then seen laying down on a table when hot boiling marshmallow is dropped on her face.

All Contestants except Brute: gasps.

Brute: Idiots.

Dawn survives the challenge…..Okay Dawn who do you want to go next.

Dawn: Oh no thank I'm fine….(Brute grabs Dawn's hair and starts whispering into her ear)….Wait I change my mind….I choose Kimi….with lake-leeches….because she is a no-good back-stabbing little troll…..Grrrr.

Britney: Okay Kimi ready for your challenge.

Kimi then gets in the barrel full of lake leeches while Brute throws a toe-tag at her.

Brute: Your going to need this traitor.

Kimi stays in there for two seconds before jumping out screaming.

Britney: and Kimi loses Brute your up.

Brute spins the wheel and lands on the lion.

Britney: Ooh sucks to be you…now you gotta go in this box with a rabid lion and stay there for twenty minutes.

Brute: No Problem.

Brute goes into the box and roaring, crying, yelling and the sound of flesh being ripped from the bone is heard.

Britney: Ooh it sounds like Brute is having a hard time.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Britney: Okay time to let Brute out…..or what's left of her.

Britney opens the door and a puff of smoke comes out followed by a figure.

All contestants except Brat: gasps

Brute walks out unharmed while wearing a lion-skin coat.

Brute: Too easy.

The challenge goes on like this for a long time with Brat quitting after two seconds of new-age music, Dawn not wanting to get her hair cut and Danny getting repeat ably sprayed by skunks. In the end only Brute and Susie remain.

Britney: Okay sudden death-match meet me at the dock.

**The Dock Of Shame**

Britney: For this sudden death match you will each try to knock each other off of this log and go.

Susie and Brute keep trying to knock each other off but in the end Brute loses her balance and falls off.

Britney: Susie wins invincibility.

Susie: That's how we roll in my neighborhood.

Brute: This is totally unfair.

Britney: Sucks to be you.

**The Cabins**

Lucas: Okay so its pretty clear Brute has got to go.

All contestants except Trixie, Brute, Bart and Panini: Totally.

Chowder: Wait guys I don't think we should send Brute home just yet.

Susie: What is wrong wit you chubby boy….the girl is psycho.

Chowder: I know but just hear me out.

Susie: Were listening.

Chowder: Now I know that Brute is crazy but she is no where near as crazy as Panini.

Brat: Look we know you don't like Panini but that doesn't mean…..(Gets cut off by Chowder).

Chowder: Panini is a psychopath….not only will she tear you limb from limb for just talking to me. She will also tear you limb from limb if you get in her way of winning.

Susie: You got to be kidding me that sweet little thing couldn't hurt anybody.

Chowder: Please trust me…I know Panini outside of this show….I know what she's capable of and she'll try to kill all of us.

Susie: Then why didn't she try to do it before.

Chowder: Because we were on teams then and the compition wasn't that serious yet….Please I'm begging you all….vote Panini off.

Susie: We'll think about it.

Chowder: Oh thank you thank you.

Chowder then runs away excited.  
Brat: So what do we do.

Susie: We do what's right.

**The Bonfire Ceremony**

Britney: Okay losers now we ran out of marshmallows….(gets cut off by Chowder).

Chowder: NOOOOOOOOO

Britney: Anyways…so instead I thought I would air your dirty laundry and show who you voted for.

**Voting Confessionals**

**Trixie: Since Susie is safe there is no other choice but rageholic Brute (Shows a picture of Brute with devil horns and a goatee).**

**Bart: I vote for Trixie because I know you have something to do with Berserk going home and you'll pay for that toots. If your watching this babe I miss you.**

**Lucas: I was originally going to vote out Brute but what Chowder said about Panini really made me see her in a whole new light so I vote for Panini.**

**Brat: Panini's a psycho freak…so bye.**

**Danny: Its gotta be Panini.**

**Kimi: Please Brute…I am so glad you guys never air these.**

**Chowder: Its finally time for Panini to go Whoo-Hoo.**

**FlapJack: Brutes a big old meanie…But Panini scares me so I vote for Panini.**

**Susie: I don't care what chubby had to say Brute's gotta go.**

**Dawn (rubbing her face after the hot marshmallow wax): I still can't believe how smooth it is…anyways I vote for Patricia because she is scarier than Trixie, Sunday, Britney and Brita combined.**

**Panini: Bye Bye Brute.**

**Brute: Unless they wanna leave in body-bags they better not say my name….I vote for Trixie.**

**End Voting Confessionals**

Britney: Well a lot of dirt was revealed there but with six votes against her….Panini its time for you to go again.

Panini & Brute: WHAT!

Chowder: Yes finally Whoo-Hoo.

Panini: Num-Nums did you really vote me off.

Chowder: Yes Panini and also I'm not your boyfriend.

Panini: No your not….YOUR MY VICTIM.

Panini then turns into a rabid black-cat and lunges at Chowder but is shot with a tranquilizer gun, put in a strait-jacket and thrown onto the Boat of Losers. As the other contestants head back to the cabins Brute stops Chowder,

Brute: Chowder you saved my ass tonight so I wanted to say th..th…thanks.

Chowder: Your welcome Brute.

**Confessionals**

**Brute: Out of everyone here Chowder is really the only one I don't hate right now…..unlike Trixie who is going to pay with her life.**

**Chowder: I did a good thing saving Brute today…I'm proud of myself.**

**End Confessionals**

Britney: Who will get cut next time…will Brute kill Trixie…will Panini return again to kill Chowder and what kind of torture will I have planed for these losers next….find out all this and more next time on TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND!

**Votes**

**Trixie** - Brute

**Bart** -Trixie

**Lucas** – **Panini**

**Brat** - **Panini**

**Danny** - **Panini**

**Kimi** - Brute

**Chowder** - **Panini**

**FlapJack** - **Panini**

**Susie** - Brute

**Dawn** – **Panini**

**Panini** - Brute.

**Brute** - Trixie.

**Panini – 6**

**Brute – 4**

**Trixie – 2**


	10. HUGE RECAP

**Ep. 15 Search & Do Not Destroy**

The episode began with Britney announcing a treasure hunt for keys…while some contestants teamed up like Brute and Chowder…others hooked up like Brat and Danny…however Trixie saw this and decided that if there in a relationship they must be in an alliance…so she devised a plan to take Danny down by writing a fake love letter to Brat telling her to meet Danny at the Dock Of Shame where Trixie was waiting for her while she was kissing Danny on the lips…Brat then ran away crying Susie went and comforted her and when she found out why Brat was so upset she decided that Trixie had to go now…In the end Trixie won immunity and it was Danny who found himself on the boat of losers but not before saying goodbye to Brat.

**Ep. 16 Hide & Go Die**

The episode began with Britney announcing an old fashioned game of Hide and Seek but with a deadly twist as Grim would be hunting them…The contestants started the challenge with Dawn picking the most predictable hiding spots…halfway through the challenge Bart, Chowder, Lucas and FlapJack made a guys alliance to get out all of the girls. Kimi got sprayed by a skunk and Brute revealed her true intentions of killing Trixie. In the end Susie and Trixie won immunity and the guys alliance stuck together as the girls tried to work together but it became an extremely fractured vote sending Kimi packing by a vote of 5-3-2.

**Ep. 17 That's Off Chain**

The episode began wit Britney announcing a bike race and that the contestants would build there own bikes and race them but the last person to cross the finish line would be instantly eliminated. Throughout the challenge Trixie manipulated Dawn even more than usual she even tricked her into losing tha challenge so Trixie could win…but since Dawn crossed the finish line second and neither Bart nor Chowder finished the race Dawn was automatically eliminated…and when Dawn asked Trixie if she was going to miss her Trixie replied that she was only using Dawn and that she didn't give a damn about their fake friendship to which Dawn reacted harshly by finally telling Trixie off for being a Two-Faced Backstabbing Lying Little (************************************************* ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** *************). In the end Dawn boarded the boat of losers after wishing everyone luck and wishing Trixie everything her karma owes her while Lucas swears to avenge Dawn by eliminating Trixie.

**Ep. 18 Getting The Shit Scared Out Of You**

The episode began with the final eight watching a horror movie about a escaped psycho killer on the loose. The Britney, Grim and Orange franticly leave the island and as the do they drop a newspaper about a real escaped psycho killer on the loose somewhere on the island. Trixie was the only one not to believe that it was real thinking it was just a challenge and decided that she was not going to participate. Brat organized a plan to help everyone survive but no one listened…Brute and Chowder finally hooked up it turned sour when the real killer showed up and Chowder pushed Brute toward him to save his own life…Chowder and Brute are caught and taken to a camera room where Britney is waiting for them. She announces that this was just a challenge and that the killer is just Grim and Orange in costume. Throughout the challenge Lucas, FlapJack, Susie & Trixie are caught leaving only Brat and Bart…however Bart goes and faces off against the killer defeating him in combat but its Brat who ultimately wins the challenge when some how she ends up with the real killer who she almost mauls to death…in the end Trixie convinces the Chowder, FlapJack, Bart and Brute to vote Lucas off to keep him from keeping his oath to Dawn.

**Ep. 19 Hunt Or Be Hunted**

The episode began with Chowder trying to get Brute to forgive him for pushing him at the killer but to no avail as she beats the living shit out of him….Britney announces that the challenge will be to catch wild animals and safely put them in a cage to be released later. Oh she also tells them that the loser has to clean the bathrooms…they each have to catch a specific animal and Trixie gets a bear much to her disliking…Brute find a tranquilizer gun and accidently on purpose tranquilizes Trixie. At the elimination Trixie sees to it that Brute goes home and she succeeds but not before Brute beats the living shit out of her. Also Trixie is the loser for not catching the bear but since she is paralyzed she makes Bart clean the bathrooms for her using Susie's toothbrush

**Ep. 20 I Hate You Hate Me (Lets Get Together and Kill Each Other)**

The episode begins with Britney announcing that the challenge will be a tri-armed triathlon with the contestants working in pairs with there worst enemy (I.E. Brat & FlapJack, Trixie & Chowder & Bart & Susie). Halfway through the challenge Brat gets fed up with FlapJack not taking the game seriously…but he shows her that there is more to life than always being down. In the end all pairs tie and it's a free for all…it comes down to FlapJack and Brat and FlapJack is sent packing for being to nice much to Brat's dismay. But before he leaves Brat apologizes for being mean to him early in the challenge and FlapJack forgives her telling her that they will be best friends forever to which she replies that she would like that.

**Ep. 21 Loser Time**

The episode begins with Britney visiting the losers and asking them what they think of the final five. She then tells them that they can vote the next contestant off of the show…SpongeBob and Patrick stupidly vote off Susie and everyone else accidently says her name to which Britney counts as votes sending Susie packing.

**Ep. 22 Up The Creek Back Into Time**

The episode begins with the contestants waking up in the middle of nowhere and they immediately freak out trying to find there way back to camp while Chowder friends with a coconut that he names Mr. Coconut. Then they all find each other and confess there deepest darkest secrets…In the end the all make it back to camp and vote off Mr. Coconut to save what little sanity Chowder has left.

**Ep. 23 Battle Of The Sexes Round 2**

The episode begins with the contestants waking up stranded in the woods. Grim and Orange come and explain that it will be a battle of the sexes as to who gets back to camp first…its Chowder & Bart Vs. Trixie & Brat…the guys start off doing good but the girls start to do better…throughout the whole challenge they keep stealing stuff from each other…in the end the guys end up with all of the supplies but the girls trick them into losing all there stuff…in the end Chowder makes it back first but doesn't tag the totem pole instead eating Grim's sticky buns causing him and Bart the challenge. In the end Grim eliminates Bart due to his hatred for him.

**Ep. 24 I Triple Dog Dare You  
**The episode begins with Britney explanting that the final three will be doing dares sent in by the losers…Chowder dose all of them and wins all of the freebees…halfway through the challenge Brat makes a deal with Chowder to eliminate Trixie. Chowder gives half of his freebees away to Brat and they keep whipping dares at Trixie…however when Brat lands on Dawn Trixie thinks she caught a break because Dawn is stupid and couldn't possibly think of anything bad but it turns out to be the worst dare ever as it is get you head shaved by Orange. Trixie technically doesn't accept the dare resulting in her long over due elimination making Brat and Chowder the final two

**Ep. 25 Brat Vs. Chowder: The Final Showdown**

The Finale begins with Brat and Chowder battling for the $100,000. Trixie secretly gave Brat a chocolate laxative muffin but Chowder ate it instead. At the finish line Panini and Dawn baked brownies so Chowder would get motivated to win but he gets distracted by them allowing Brat to win the game.

**Ep. 26 Season 2Really?**

The episode begins with Britney offering all of the contestants the chance to get $1,000,000 if the can find it. They all race for it but it gets eaten by a shark and the fourteen that got the closest, Bart, Brat, Danny, Trixie, Chowder, Panini, Timmy, Dawn, Bessie, SpongeBob, Brute, FlapJack, Foop & Susie were announced to be competing in season 2…Berserk also joins the cast of season two in Ep. 13 because she sues the show for wrongful elimination and wins.


End file.
